legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Chris McClean
Chris McLean is the host of Total Drama. He has hosted every episode with the exceptions of Basic Straining, Are We There Yeti?, Eat, Puke and Be Wary, Zeek And Ye Shall Find, and all the aftermaths other than The Aftermath: IV. He was arrested at the end of the fourth season for turning the island into a highly-contaminated toxic waste dump. However, he was paroled from prison and returned to host the following seasons. Though he is not the host of the spin-off series, he makes a cameo appearance in the season finale. Chris McLean is the primary host of Total Drama. He is an overwhelming narcissist, with little concern for the well-being of his contestants – and even sometimes best friend Chef Hatchet as well. Chris feeds off the pain of the teenagers, physical and emotional and strives to keep the drama in Total Drama alive at all times. He is a very selfish and arrogant man as he does not care about anyone or anything but money, higher ratings, and personal pleasure gained from the pain and suffering of others. Chris also enjoys messing with and preying upon the relationships of the contestants for his own personal gain as he loves it when contestants bicker, argue, and fight amongst each other. He appears to have gotten increasingly sadistic as the series has progressed, with the challenges turning from humiliating and occasionally dangerous, to being full-on life-threatening. While he continues to elaborate that it is for high-ratings, in later seasons it seems he is more concerned with causing pain than actually increasing the popularity with viewers. In The Final Wreck-ening, he excitedly explains that the challenge was so dangerous the network rejected the initial proposal - and he lies about shutting it down. However, in one instance, Chris does actually begin to worry that the contestants may die (but only because this would result in no show, and thus no paycheck to support his luxurious lifestyle). Despite the negative points of being a reality show host, Chris loves his job and the fame that comes with it. He enjoys spending life in luxury, including catching some rays in his tanning bed and relaxing in his jacuzzi. He has tried other activities like hosting a cooking show and being in a boy band, but all of them have been ill-fated. Chris is frequently seen in various costumes when introducing challenges, with Chef often dressed up as well to coordinate with him. He is highly rebellious against the network lawyers. On a few occasions, he has shown to be somewhat childish as well, whining when he is displeased about something.Category:Characters that hail from the Total Drama universe Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christian Potenza Category:Characters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sadists Category:Abusers Category:Necessary Evil Category:Business Villains Category:Torturers Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Successful Villains Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sociopaths Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Polluters Category:Funniest Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Psychopath Category:Neutral Evil Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Bullies Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Outright Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Villains in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters disliked by Fanfictiondreamer